


The Story of Us

by alexanderhammyton



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhammyton/pseuds/alexanderhammyton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sees River for the first time after Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

He is practically giddy when he knocks on her door, eager to see this fireball who has made his life so very interesting. He had let her alone after dropping her off after Berlin, waiting for her to get settled down in university, but after two weeks, he could hardly sit still. River is all new, exciting, electric, and he's sure he will spontaneously combust from just being near her.   
  
    River pulled open the door, eyes widening in surprise at him standing there, but she recovered quickly, always careful to never show emotion. He pushed past her and gathered her in his arms, his mouth closing over hers. She melted into his kiss for a moment, before pulling away.  
  
    "What was that for?" she asked, smiling a little.  
  
    "I've come from Berlin not two weeks ago. I really wanted to see you."   
  
    "Why would you want to see me?" River said. "I killed you, and I put people in danger. Why would you want anything to do with me?"   
  
    "Because you didn't kill me, and you are amazing and beautiful, and I want everything to do with you River Song. My Melody Pond." He bopped her nose. River shifted uncomfortably, unused to this sort of adoration. And then they are kissing, all teeth and tongues, and he is not quite sure how it happened, but then he is pushing her against the TARDIS doors and he decides that he simply doesn't care. They nearly fall over on the steps, but all that is thankfully avoided. Not here, in the console room. Oh, later, they would, but not now. Not for this.   
  
    They finally got to his room, his jacket and her leggings lost somewhere between here and the console room. River pulled back as he fumbled with the lock, lips red and swollen from his kissing and her hair mussed beyond all repair. The door finally clicked open and and he pulled her inside, one arm locked around her waist and one hand cupping her arse. He set River on the bed and toed off his boots.  
  
    "Doctor," River said. "I can't do this." He stopped abruptly.   
  
    "Why?"   
      
    "I'm trained to kill you. What if I actually do this time? What if I hurt you?"  
  
    "You won't hurt me River," he said, pulling the knot on his bowtie.   
  
    "But I'm afraid I will."  
  
    "No, you won't, because you are free of them. And I'll show you that."  
  
    He pulled her shirt over her head and her knickers down to her ankles, pushing her backwards on the bed. The Doctor gave her the filthiest look as he tied her hands to the headboard, pressing his weight onto her. He felt her tense underneath him, muscles tightening.  
  
    "Doctor, let me go," River said, testing the knot that secured her wrists.   
  
    "River this is my whole point," he said, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, snogging her senseless before sitting back on his heels. "You are in control."  
  
    River was about to protest, but then his mouth closed on her breast and it didn't seem to matter. The Doctor used every trick he knew to get her to react, biting down on her nipple and swirling his tongue around the edge, but River remained still as a statue, barely even moaning. Her older self would be cursing his name and writhing under his tongue, but this River is brand new, with her training not yet broken. She is so new, he can taste the regeneration energy crackling and popping under her skin. He moved over to the other breast, his hands ghosting down her body, hardly touching her. Now  _that_  got a reaction, causing her to arch a little more under his touch, but she still wasn't moaning.   
  
    The Doctor released her nipple and moved down, pressing kisses to her ribs and the soft skin of her stomach, his hands still kneading her breasts. River groaned, low and deep in her throat, and he could feel the heat pool low in his stomach at the sound. He nipped at the top of her hip bone and she gave a little grunt of pleasure, her back arching to push her hips up, his hands molding to the curves. But still, not that deep, throaty moan that he adored so much, and not her streams of curses, and not her shouting and begging "Don't stop! YesYesYes!" until the words leave her mouth faster than her tongue can form them. He'll fix that soon enough  
  
    He moved further down, not even coming close to where he knew she wanted him most but was to scarred to ask, and pressed a kiss to her ankle bone, moving up and pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to her calf, knee, thigh. He continued to tease her, his mouth moving up and down her legs, and his fingers barely pressing against her center. River tried to shift down against his hand, but he moved out of reach, knowing he was driving her crazy.  
  
    "Doctor," she finally whined. He grinned up at her, his fingers swirling Gallifreyan into her skin. "Please.  _Please_." He continued biting at the top of her thigh, before laving it with his tongue, knowing she will have a magnificent bite mark later. He moved up her body again, pausing at her breasts to nibble and bite, then sucking on the pulse in her neck, before finally taking her bottom lip in his teeth and tangling their tongues together. River writhed in pleasure when he eventually slipped two fingers inside her, giving him that throaty moan that he craved to hear. He worked his fingers in and out, while whispering nonsense Gallifreyan to her, just to feel her clench around him at the filthy words in her ear.   
  
    "I can feel you, River," he said. "So close, just at the edge. What if I did  _this_?" He twisted his fingers and she moaned and whined all at once, causing him to smirk. "I could do this for ages, you know. We have all night, and at the end I want you screaming." He pulled away and slithered down between her legs.  
  
    "Do you want me to beg?"  
  
    Oh yes yes and yes. A thousand times yes. He wants her shouting, with a litany of words that all beg him to not stop, to keep going. He answered that question by closing his mouth over her clit, biting gently and twisting his fingers. He led her to the very edge, before stopping, pleased with her groan of frustration.   
  
  
    "Doctor! Please!" she whined. He continued this cycle a few more times. Eventually, he felt River's feet on his back, pushing him forward. He grinned. Now that is his River, taking control. He complied to her wishes, pushing his fingers against her wet entrance and biting down on her clit, always just a little rough, the way he knows she likes it and she screams, high and long, writhing against his touch as she came.  
  
    He gave her no time to come down from her high, leading her carefully to the next and thoroughly enjoying her shouts and curses. He twisted his fingers again and was rewarded with another ragged scream as she came again.  
  
  
    River came back to herself, still panting and moaning, with the Doctor crawling back up her body, pulling the buttons through his shirt as he did so. He kissed her gently and fumbled with his zipper, finally managing to push his trousers and pants off.   
  
    "You are so beautiful," he mused, laying between her legs, with his arousal pressed against her thigh. He reached above her head to pull the knot on the silk that secured her to the bed and she brought her hands down. Her wrists were ringed in red. The Doctor took her hands and softly mouthed and kissed at the angry red and the pulse in each one. "You are bloody perfect." And she was, in every way she chose to be. He will always love her, he knows, and that scares him, because he has seen what happens to the people he cares for. He knows she will eventually go to the Library. And that is what his care brings her. Death with a stranger that she knows perfectly. But he can't think about that right now.   
  
    "I'm still scared, Doctor," River admitted. "I know I can't hurt you, but I'm terrified."   
  
    "Then don't think," he said. "I promise I won't let them hurt you again, Melody Pond."  
  
    "Promises. That's never happened to me before," she said. "Now get on with it."  
  
    He gladly complied, stifling a groan as he pushed into her. River cried out sharply as he filled and stretched her like never before, at least not for her. He felt her nails dig into his back, begging him to move as she arched into him. He drew that out for as long as he could, knowing that it wouldn't take much for her . He could still feel her flutter around him.  
  
    "Oh Sweetie,  _yes_ ," River moaned into his shoulder. He captured her mouth with his own, pushing his tongue against hers in a sloppy approximation of a kiss. He couldn't help the way his hips speed up, wanting completion, and hearing River's moans and shouts urges him on.   
  
    River tightened around him as she came, screaming out her pleasure. This new rhythm against him caused his hips to stutter, and then he could see acid blues and greens and River, before his vision went dark and he collapsed.   
  
    He didn't know how long he lay on top of her, the fingers of one hand twined with hers at their sides and the others above their heads. River eventually shifted and he rolled off her to the side, pulling her against him and tucking her into the curve of his body.   
  
    "I love you," he heard her mumble, almost to herself.   
  
    "I love you too," he said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
    Time may have stopped, but the universe still turned around the two time travelers tangled together.   
  
    The universe could bloody well wait.    
  
   
  
    


End file.
